Copas entre amigos
by peste21
Summary: [one-shot]. Lo que comenzó como una inofensiva salida a bailar, amenazaba con convertirse en un desastre gracias a una pelea y al exceso de alcohol. Sin embargo, para Mako aquella podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar sus sentimientos por Korra, todo si él no lo arruina en el camino.


Hola a todos, hace tiempo que no escribía un fic "en todo el sentido de la palabra, últimamente me estaba dedicando demasiado a los drabbles cortitos, y a los fics raiting M, por lo que esta vez quería algo de trama, solo para asegurarme que tantas escenas de esas no me estuvieran atrofiando el cerebro.

PDT. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído y dejado comentarios y añadido mis historias a sus categorías, leo todo lo que ustedes me escriben, y a todos aquellos que me han dado sugerencias o me han pedido fics, no piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes, solo necesito tiempo, como ustedes saben a veces no se puede escribir tanto como se quisiera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

_**Copas entre amigos**_

Pocas veces en su vida Korra se había encontrado tan nerviosa como en aquella noche. Era la primera vez que salía con sus amigos a un club. Por supuesto, la Avatar ya sabía que los chicos de su edad hacían cosas como esas todo el tiempo, pero, jamás se imaginó que ella pudiese divertirse de la misma manera en la que lo hacía alguien "normal", después de todo, la única amiga que había tenido hasta entonces era Naga.

Korra le sonrió a su reflejo mientras que admiraba el vestido nuevo que Pema le había comprado. Rápidamente, la chica recobró la compostura, ya que no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de su falta de experiencia.

— Korra…— llamó Mako al otro lado de la puerta — ¿estás lista? — preguntó.

— Si— respondió de mala gana la Avatar al oír que se trataba del maestro fuego. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde su escape de la cabaña de Tarrlok , y la constante vigilancia de Mako estaba comenzando a fastidiarla.

Korra Salió de la habitación y se encontró de frente con Mako quien la esperaba con su habitual expresión malhumorada.

— Uff… que guapo— bromeo Korra, al ver que él también se había se había puesto lo mejor de su guardarropas.

— Ja, ja— rió Mako sarcásticamente— que graciosa. Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

— Oye, espera— lo interrumpió Korra, burlándose nuevamente de él — ¿no me vas a decir que luzco bonita? — bromeó mientras daba una vuelta y le enseñaba su vestido azul.

— Luces muy bien— balbuceó Mako rápidamente. Por un momento, Korra se petrifico al escuchar aquella respuesta, pues ella pensaba que Mako tan solo la mandaría a callar, y le diría que no perdiera el tiempo.

— Umm… gracias— respondió Korra sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco.

— Como sea…— murmuró Mako recobrando su tradicional malhumor — date prisa, llegaremos tarde.

Los dos muchachos caminaron hasta el recibidor, donde los esperaban Boilin y Asami, quienes se veían muy bien arreglados y dispuestos a pasar una noche maravillosa.

— Mako…— lo llamó Tenzin desde la casa— necesito hablar contigo un momento— dijo el maestro aire mientras se acercaba al grupo.

— No soy fanático de la vida nocturna de Ciudad República, pero, en vista de los difíciles eventos de las últimas semanas; El rapto de Korra, el ataque a la arena y todo aquel asunto en la mansión Sato; he decidido dejarlos salir — empezó Tenzin con voz grave y en forma de advertencia — tan solo espero que sean responsables y se comporten como es debido, en especial tú, Korra— dijo mirando a la chica.

— Recuerda que eres una figura pública, todos los ojos de esta ciudad están sobre ti, así que no debes dar escenas bochornosas— le recomendó Tenzin paternalmente, después, se dirigió a Mako— tu eres el más responsable de todos, por favor cuídala, no dejes que haga el ridículo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Tenzin? — Preguntó Korra sintiéndose molesta y humillada— no necesito niñera.

— Lo sé Korra, lo sé— murmuró el maestro aire tratando de calmarla— pero tú no conoces esta ciudad, eres muy joven y…

— Como sea— lo interrumpió bruscamente Korra cruzándose de brazos.

— Bien…— murmuró Tenzin al sentir la tensión por la molestia de Korra — será mejor que se vayan, no quiero que lleguen tarde— dijo el maestro aire en el tono paternal que había utilizado minutos antes. Después, le dio un breve abrazo a la Avatar, por lo que el humor de la chica mejoró de inmediato.

Los cuatro tomaron el ferri camino a la cuidad, y llegaron al puerto en el que Asami había dejado su automóvil un par de noches atrás.

Korra se montó en el asiento trasero, junto a Boilin, quien le dedico una sonrisa, pero, al voltear su mirada hacía sus amigos en la parte delantera del auto, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro entre los dos, se veían casi molestos...

— Boilin — susurro Korra al oído del chico— ¿qué sucede con Mako y Asami? — preguntó.

— N-nada — respondió maestro tierra nervioso, por lo que Korra se dio cuenta de que no era completamente honesto.

— Eso no es cierto— negó Korra — parece que están peleando.

— Pues… la verdad es que tuvieron una pelea en la mañana — reconoció Boilin. Korra sabía que su amigo ocultaba algo, pero, no pudo seguir preguntando, ya que la voz de Mako la interrumpió.

— ¿Estás segura de que este es el camino correcto? — le preguntó Mako a Asami.

— Sí— contestó esta de mala gana.

— No lo creo— agrego Mako — creo que debiste tomar la séptima avenida y…

— ¡Mako! — Interrumpió Asami subiendo el tono de voz— ¿Quién está manejando este Satomovil? ¿Tú o yo? — preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Tú — respondió Mako, y tras una ligera pausa, agregó: — pero creo que lo estás haciendo mal, yo solo quería evitar perdernos y… — trató de decir el chico, pero Asami no lo dejó continuar, ya que frenó el auto agresivamente.

— ¡Suficiente! — Gritó Asami mientras golpeaba ligeramente el volante con ambas manos — Korra, Boilin. Uno de ustedes tiene que cambiar su asiento con Mako, me niego a seguir conduciendo si él va a mi lado.

Korra miró preocupada a Mako a través del espejo retrovisor, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que el comentario de Asami lo había molestado mucho, por lo que la Avatar se apresuró a salir del auto y a cambiar su asiento con el del maestro fuego, para evitar que aquella pelea se convirtiera en una guerra.

— No hay problema— dijo Korra— siempre he querido ir junto al conductor, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad — agregó la chica con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, mientras que esperaba que Mako desocupara su asiento.

El maestro fuego se bajó lentamente del auto sin despegar su mirada de Asami, en tanto le dedicaba un gesto cargado de resentimiento. Por su parte, Korra solo esperaba que el chico no hiciera ningún comentario desagradable, ya que por experiencia propia, sabía que Mako podía herir mucho con un par de palabras.

Korra tomó asiento junto a Asami y reanudaron un largo, incomodo y silencioso viaje al club nocturno al que se dirigían. Al llegar, la Avatar se sintió como un pez fuera del agua, ya que se trataba de un local estrecho, oscuro, y de aire algo viciado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer el ridículo, Korra se percató de que Boilin le ofrecía su brazo.

— ¿Quiere bailar una pieza señorita? — se burlo Boilin, a lo que Korra respondió con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

— Lo siento Boilin, pero las verdad es que no sé Bailar este tipo de música— dijo Korra suavemente para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

— No hay problema— contestó el chico alegremente — deja que el viejo Boilin te dé unas clases— agregó. Korra no pudo evitar sonreír ante la propuesta del maestro tierra, así que tomó su mano y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile en donde sonaba una rápida melodía de jazz.

Durante el primer par de canciones, Korra dio torpes tumbos, ya que no sabía bailar la música que estaba de moda en Ciudad Republica, los Loto Blanco tan solo le habían enseñado a sobrevivir en aquellas galas elegantes que a menudo celebraban los políticos importantes, pero nadie la había preparado para eso.

Finalmente, cuando la chica comenzaba a entender los pasos que Boilin le estaba tratando de enseñar, notó que la mirada de su pareja se desviaba al otro lado del salón, justo en frente de una linda chica pelirroja.

— Ve con ella— susurro Korra al oído de Boilin. — No, no te dejaría sola— dijo el maestro tierra.

— No seas tonto, ve con ella— repitió Korra con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿estás segura? — preguntó Boilin mientras se apartaba de Korra nervioso.

— Claro que sí — respondió.

— Perfecto — exclamó Boilin emocionado — gracias Korra, eres la mejor, prometo que te compensaré de alguna manera.

— En ese caso, tendrás que invitarme nuevamente a comer en aquel restaurante de la Tribu agua al que me llevaste hace tiempo.

— Es un trato — dijo Boilin. Después, el chico se alejó en dirección a la pelirroja.

Korra se quedó sola y confundida, pues no quería unirse a Asami y Mako quienes se encontraban sentados en el segundo piso del club, ya que, o bien estarían peleando, o se encontrarían en una de sus cursis sesiones de besos, y la Avatar no estaba de humor para soportar ninguna de las opciones anteriores.

Finalmente, la Avatar decidió sentarse en la barra del club, mientras que observaba atentamente los coloridos tragos de los otros clientes. Korra había crecido bajo la rígida rutina militar de los Loto Blanco, y la sola idea de que ella llegara a probar una bebida alcohólica era inconcebible para ellos, por lo que aquella prohibición tan solo aumentaba su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te sirvo preciosa? — preguntó el barman con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

Por una fracción de segundo, Korra pensó pedir un colorido jugo de cactus, sin embargo, las palabras de Tenzin retumbaron en su cabeza. El Maestro aire no confiaba en ella, él creía que aún era una niña irresponsable e impulsiva, que de seguro se aprovecharía de la libertad que se le había dado aquella noche.

— Quiero un vaso de jugo de liches, por favor— pidió Korra.

— Vaya, que decisión tan… responsable, por no decir "aburrida", uh- vatar— dijo una aterciopelada voz a la derecha de la chica. Korra se dio vuelta y notó que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tahno.

— ¡Oh!, hola Tahno — exclamó Korra sorprendida — no te había visto, ¿cómo has estado? — preguntó algo preocupada, ya que era obvio que el ex maestro agua no se encontraba bien.

— Igual…— respondió Tahno encogiéndose de hombros — no tengo poderes, pero creo que tú no has estado mejor, leí en los periódicos que fuiste secuestrada por el ex concejal Tarrlock, y que escapaste de Amón. Tengo que reconocer que eso es impresionante Uh-vatar — dijo.

— Yo no me sentí "impresionante", pero me alegra estar a salvo— respondió Korra mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

— y… ¿Dónde dejaste a tus dos "adorables" perdedores? — preguntó Tahno sonando como una pálida imitación de sí mismo, en sus días de campeón pro control.

— Si te refieres a Mako y Boilin, aunque no creo que lo hagas, ya que no son perdedores, ellos deben estar… cerca— dijo Korra dudando de su respuesta mientras que observaba los alrededores por encima del hombro de su acompañante.

— Oh… pobre Uh-vatar, te abandonaron — dijo Tahno con fingida lástima mientras que tomaba un poco de su bebida.

Korra lo miró atentamente por primera vez aquella noche, y se dio cuenta de que su antes lustroso cabello estaba sucio y despeinado, mientras que unos surcos negros rodeaban sus ojos le indicaban que había pasado varias noches sin dormir, por lo que Korra levantó su mano y evitó que Tahno pudiera llevarse el vaso a la boca.

— Tahno… no creo que sea buena idea— comentó Korra mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

— ¡Ha! — Rio el muchacho amargamente — ¿se nota mucho? — preguntó Tahno, refiriéndose al hecho de que él había pasado semanas enteras completamente ebrio, gastándose la fortuna que había amasado durante sus días deportista en alcohol y mujeres, mientras trataba de olvidar que Amon le había quitado algo más que su habilidad para controlar el agua, él le había robado parte de su alma.

Korra solo asintió, aún con el seño fruncido.

— Esto es lo único que me mantiene vivo — dijo Tahno mientras miraba detalladamente el liquido color ámbar en su vaso.

— Eso no es cierto… ¿y tu amigos? — preguntó Korra refiriéndose a los wolfbats.

— ¡Amigos! — Exclamó Tahno en tono de burla mientras sacaba un arrugado cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en sus labios— en serio Avatar, ¿piensas que en realidad éramos amigos? , ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan ingenua. Nosotros solo estábamos juntos por todo aquel asunto del pro control. Shouzu volvió a la casa de sus padres, y creo que Ming consiguió un nuevo trabajo, pero la última vez que lo vi, se veía un poco peor que yo. Y respecto a mi familia… mejor olvidémonos de ellos, lo último que necesito es a mi viejo diciéndome que me merezco todo lo que me está pasando por no haberme hecho cargo de su negocio— bufó en tanto expelía una bocanada de humo.

Korra miró a Tahno por unos instantes, hubiera querido darle unas palabras de aliento, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida y vacía por lo que decidió permanecer callada. Irónicamente, para la chica fue claro que el ex maestro agua apreciaba más su silencio que un discurso lleno de lastima.

— ¿Quieres bailar Tahno? — preguntó Korra sonriente. Por lo que el muchacho la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No se supone que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta? — comentó Tahno divertido por el repentino cambio de humor de Korra.

— Vamos niño bonito… no seas agua fiestas — dijo la chica. Tahno se levantó de su silla y tomó la mano de Korra mientras la conducía a la pista de baile.

Korra y Tahno comenzaron a bailar, mientras que ella sentía que alguien la observaba. Sin embargo, la Avatar decidió ignorar esta sensación y divertirse con su nuevo compañero de baile. Rápidamente, la chica descubrió que si bien, el sujeto podía comportarse como un patán, también podía llegar a ser verdaderamente encantador si se lo proponía.

— ¡Ha! — Dijo Korra de repente— se nota que los rumores son ciertos, eres un mujeriego— murmuro la chica burlándose de él.

— Oh… yo nunca dije lo contrario — respondió Tahno descaradamente — pero, por alguna razón nunca tuve demasiada suerte contigo Uh-vatar. ¿Qué se necesita para llegar a gustarte?

— Lo único que tienes que hacer es no comportarte como un idiota. Por ejemplo, hoy has estado bastante bien— comentó Korra aún más descaradamente que Tahno.

— Eso no es verdad, a ti te gustan los idiotas— respondió Tahno— te he visto babear por ese perdedor desde que te conocí, y él es un completo idiota.

— ¿Cuál perdedor? — preguntó Korra nerviosa al darse cuenta que el ex maestro agua la había descubierto.

— Oh… Avatar, por favor, no finjas, los dos sabemos que el maestro fuego de los hurones te gustaba, pero, lo más importante es: ¿aún te sigue gustando? — preguntó el chico sin despegar sus gélidos ojos azules de los suyos mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

En otra época, Korra le hubiera respondido que aún le seguía gustando Mako. Pero, a decir verdad, la chica ya no estaba completamente segura de que esto fuera lo más conveniente. Ella no quería interponerse en su relación con Asami, quien lo había perdido todo por su culpa. Adicionalmente, a la Avatar aún le dolía el rechazo de Mako y su falta de confianza durante todo aquel asunto en la mansión Sato, por lo que la chica no quería volver a ser herida por el maestro fuego, probablemente, lo mejor sería que solo fueran amigos.

— Y bien… ¿te gusta o no te gusta? — la incitó Tahno a contestar.

— No lo sé… tengo que pensarlo mejor— respondió Korra en un suspiro. Su comentario debió agradarle a Tahno, ya que el la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y acarició ligeramente su hombro levantado la tira del vestido de Korra que se había caído hacía un lado.

— Wooow… niño bonito— dijo Korra apartándose ligeramente de él — eso fue un movimiento agresivo, deberías retroceder una zona — bromeo la chica.

— ¡Je!, lo siento, pero a mí no me gusta jugar con las reglas Avatar Korra —respondió Tahno.

— Esa respuesta fue lo más cursi que escuchado en mucho tiempo — dijo Korra negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Sí, tienes razón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Mako se encontraba sentado en una mesa que compartía con Asami, mirando toda la escena que tenía lugar en la barra del club. Momentos antes, el chico había visto bailar a su hermano con la Avatar, y una parte de él no podía dejar de sentir algo de envidia al verlos tan felices, extrañaba los días en que él y su novia se divertían de esa forma.

Sin embargo, desde un par de semanas atrás, la pareja peleaba todo el tiempo, Asami parecía estar llena de veneno, y a Mako se le agotaba la paciencia con gran facilidad, y terminaba haciendo comentarios muy hirientes.

— ¿No es ese Tahno? — preguntó Asami al ver que Korra comenzaba a hablar con el sujeto sentado junto a ella. Mako lo miró con atención, y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en lo correcto, se trataba del ex capitán de los wolfbats.

Nuevamente, Mako sintió la misma punzada de envidia que había sentido minutos antes, pero está vez era más fuerte, por lo que tomó un trago de su bebida, con la esperanza de que el alcohol lo hiciera sentir mejor.

— Oye…— lo llamó Asami casi agresivamente — te hice una pregunta, por lo menos deberías tratar de contestarme. — comentó la chica furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Si… es Tahno— contestó Mako cansadamente sin prestarle mucha atención a su novia. En cambio, el chico se limitó a tomar un nuevo trago de su bebida.

— Mako— empezó nuevamente Asami— deberías tener cuidado con eso, tan solo han pasado un par de horas y ya has tomado tres vasos.

— No te preocupes, yo no me embriago fácilmente— dijo Mako.

— Como digas— comento Asami sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos. En ese momento la mirada de la chica se volvió a enfocar en la pista de baile, en donde ahora se encontraban Thano y Korra bailando una canción lenta.

Mako palideció al ver la escena, y al darse cuenta de que Korra no solo estaba sonriente y bailando con el antiguo capitán de los wolfbats, sino que además la chica parecía desplegar todo su encanto hacía él, casi como si le estuviera coqueteando, en tanto Tahno jugueteaba con el cabello que caía por la espalda de Korra, de una forma completamente descarada.

El maestro fuego permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, mientras miraba a la pareja bailar. No podía mentir, Korra se veía especialmente bonita aquella noche, cubierta de aquel delgado vestido azul con brillos, era casi como si su piel morena lo invitara a tocarla. Lo frustraba no poder estar con ella en aquel momento, pero él le había dado su palabra a la Avatar, le había prometido que permanecería con Asami para ayudarle a superar todo aquel asunto de su papá.

No obstante, en los últimos días, Mako había comenzado a sentir que estaba lastimando a la heredera Sato más de lo que en realidad la ayudaba, sencillamente, no podía evitarlo, ella era una persona maravillosa. Pero, cuando Asami quería, podía llegar a ser la persona más desagradable del mundo, el problema, era que Mako podía comportarse aún peor que ella.

— ¿No me vas a sacar a bailar? — preguntó la chica haciéndole entender que si no lo hacía daría por terminada su relación.

— No Asami, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para bailar— comento Mako sin despegar su mirada de Tahno y Korra. En aquel instante, su novia se dio cuenta de que él estaba molesto al ver la pareja bailar debajo de ellos.

— Si quieres terminar con esto deberías hacerlo ahora mismo…— dijo Asami furiosa. Después, la chica se levantó de su asiento.

— Asami— la llamo Mako antes de que ella pudiera irse — ¿de qué estás hablando? — preguntó el chico.

— No finjas— bufó Asami exasperada — tu sabes cuál es nuestro problema— dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a la pista de baile.

— Asami… por favor, Korra no tiene la culpa, no es justo…— trató de decir el maestro fuego en tono conciliador.

— Claro que no, yo no la estoy culpando a ella, ¡tú tienes toda la culpa!, ni si quiera sabes qué es lo que en realidad quieres — gritó Asami en un tono tan fuerte, que algunas personas a su alrededor comenzaron a observarlos con curiosidad.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya— murmuró Asami molesta — tú quédate aquí, no quiero verte más por esta noche, y por favor, deja de beber, ya estas lo suficientemente ebrio.

— Yo no estoy…— comenzó Mako, quien no pudo terminar la frase pues su novia había desaparecido. El maestro fuego bufó molesto, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Tahno y Korra quienes aún bailaban, mientras que él tomaba la mitad de su bebida en un solo trago.

Nuevamente, los celos se apoderaron del chico. La pequeña parte sobria del cerebro de Mako le gritaba una y otra vez que no se levantara, que los dejara bailar en paz, después de todo, él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle a Korra pues no era su novio ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo, el otro Mako (el que había tomado cinco vasos de jugo de cactus de un solo trago) le recordó las sucias miradas que el ex capitán de los lobo murcielagos siempre le dirigía a Korra al verla pasar en la arena pro control; o aquella ocasión en que Tahno entró "por error" en los vestidores, justo cuando Korra se estaba cambiando; y aquellos rumores que siempre circulaban por Ciudad Republica acerca de la tumultuosa y variada vida amorosa del maestro agua.

En ese instante, Mako vio con Horror como una las manos de Tahno se movía del brazo de Korra hacía su hombro, levantando a su paso una de las tiras de vestido de la chica que se había caído hacía un lado. Probablemente, la Avatar pensaría que aquel se trataba de un inocente movimiento, pero Mako no era estúpido, había visto Bolin usar varias veces aquella táctica para "manosear" a las chicas con las que salía, por lo que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Mako se levantó de su silla, mientras que comenzaba a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Por un momento, el chico tuvo que pararse junto a una pared a recuperar el aliento, pero no importaba como, él pondría punto final a esa tontería.

El maestro fuego llegó a la pista de baile en donde aún se encontraba la pareja. Mako sintió nauseas en cuanto vio que Korra era toda felicidad y sonrisas. Sabía que lo más sensato era dejarla en paz, pero, después de una botella entera de jugo de cactus le era imposible ser sensato.

— Oye… ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó Mako al tiempo que apartaba a Tahno de Korra.

— ¡Mako! — exclamó Korra alarmada mientras que fulminaba al maestro fuego con la mirada. En tanto, el resto de las personas en el club comenzaban a mirarlos con curiosidad.

— Mako, Mako, cálmate— dijo Boilin mientras se ubicaba rápidamente junto a su hermano.

— Largo — repitió Mako con voz firme sin dejar de mirar a Tahno con resentimiento, y con la intención de atacarlo en cualquier momento. El ex capitán de los lobo murcielagos le dirigió al maestro fuego una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que al chico se le agotara la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, y se abalanzó hacía él mientras dejaba salir un gruñido gutural.

Boilin detuvo a Mako antes de que lograra golpear a Tahno, por lo que el ex maestro agua retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

— Tahno, lo siento mucho— se disculpo Korra.

— ¡No te disculpes! — Gruñó Mako— él es quien tiene que disculparse, es un tramposo y ahora está tratado de… de…

— ¡Cierra la boca Mako! — le gritó Korra furiosa. Por su parte, Tahno se froto las sienes para tratar de mantener la compostura.

— Y pensar que hace tan solo unos minutos me dijiste que este par no eran unos perdedores… - murmuró Tahno sarcásticamente.

— Repite eso— lo reto Mako mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de Boilin.

— Korra — empezó nuevamente el ex maestro— será mejor que me vaya, no quiero problemas, y lo mejor sería que tu hicieras lo mismo— le recomendó el chico al ver que muchos de los presentes seguían la escena con curiosidad. Tahno se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió su mirada a Korra nuevamente y dijo:

— Oh, por cierto Avatar, saca a tu amigo de aquí, llévalo a comer algo y que se vaya a la cama, no solo es un perdedor, sino que además está completamente borracho— afirmó Tahno. Boilin y Korra voltearon su mirada hacía Mako, quien aparentemente se veía sobrio.

Sin embargo, la chica rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el maestro fuego tenía la mirada desviada y un terrible olor a alcohol.

— Hay Mako…— suspiró Boilin al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

— ¿De verdad estás borracho Mako? — preguntó Korra furiosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió el maestro fuego con una voz desafinada que no parecía la propia— tal vez me tomé unas copas de más, pero no estoy ebrio.

— Ah… no lo puedo creer— se quejó Korra mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos y negaba suavemente con la cabeza— eres un idiota— exclamó la chica.

— Te dije que no estoy ebrio— repitió Mako dejando que las palabras salieran descuidadamente de su boca.

— Y yo te digo que no te creo— respondió Korra alzando el tono de voz y fulminando con la mirada a Mako.

— Qué más da... será mejor que volvamos al templo, es una lástima, aún quería llevar a la chica que conocí a comer algo, pero será otro día— suspiró Boilin resignadamente. Por su parte, Korra se sintió mal por el chico, no quería arruinarle la noche, en especial, porque desde que ella había entrado a la vida del maestro tierra, tan solo le había traído problemas, sin olvidar, que tan solo unos meses atrás Korra le había roto el corazón.

— Ehm… Boilin… yo… si quieres yo podría llevar a Mako a casa— murmuró Korra.

— Oh, Korra no tienes que hacer eso— respondió Boilin apenado.

— Por mí no hay problema, pero…— murmuró la chica

— ¿Pero? — preguntó Boilin con anticipación.

— Pero no sé cómo reaccionará Tenzin, no me parece buena idea llevarlo al templo en ese estado— comentó Korra.

— Entonces— ¿a dónde piensas llevarlo?

— aún no lo sé, pero déjame todo a mí, yo soy la Avatar, me encargare de él— dijo Korra con su tradicional sonrisa cargada de confianza.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está Asami? — preguntó de nuevo el maestro tierra mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Ella se fue— dijo Mako con resentimiento mientras se tambaleaba torpemente. Al darse cuenta de esto, Korra fue hacía él y pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros.

— Ah… qué más da. Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Korra resignada — adiós Boilin.

— ¿Estás segura, no quieres que te acompañe? — insistió el chico al verla luchar por sostener el peso de Mako.

— No, estoy bien, adiós— se despidió la chica mientras empujaba el pesado cuerpo de Mako hacia la entrada del club.

— No te mataría tratar de caminar y ayudarme un poco chico listo- murmuro Korra con resentimiento mientras que revisaba a los lados de la calle, asegurándose que no habían vehículos en ella.

— Lo siento— contestó Mako, mientras que con dificultad trataba dar torpes pasos en el pavimento.

— Si claro… — murmuró Korra malhumoradamente — no te puedo llevar al templo del aire en este estado. ¿Tienes algún lugar al que podamos ir? — preguntó la Avatar sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

— Antes hubiéramos podido ir a la arena, pero ahora no, ni siquiera tengo casa — comento Mako, después, se apartó de Korra y dijo amargamente— si quieres déjame aquí, y vete con Tahno…

— Ven aquí idiota, estás asustando a la gente— murmuró Korra furiosa al ver que varios transeúntes los miraban, al tiempo que se acercaba a él y ponía nuevamente el brazo de Mako sobre sus hombros.

— Nadie va a dormir en la calle esta noche — aseguró la Avatar, reacomodando al chico contra su cuerpo — y aún no puedo creer que hicieras aquel espectáculo en el bar, que vergüenza…

— ¡oh! — Exclamó Mako con dolor fingido— perdóname por haber arruinado tu noche con Tahno…

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede Mako? — preguntó Korra mientras perdía la paciencia y lo dejaba caer pesadamente al suelo.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado? Estoy ebrio— balbuceo Mako en una pálida imitación de su habitual tono serio.

— Eres un idiota— murmuró Korra mientras dejaba salir una sonora carcajada al verlo tumbado en el piso y murmurando incoherencias.

— ¡No te rías de mi! — exclamó Mako en voz alta.

— Oh no… no señor, tú decidiste beber como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pues ahora te aguantas chico listo— respondió Korra mientras levantaba al maestro fuego del piso.

Por un momento, Korra se detuvo completamente confundida. No sabía que debía hacer. Por una parte, no podía llevar a Mako al Templo del Aire, si Tenzin lo veía en aquel estado podría llegar a echarlo, y él y Boilin no tenían a donde ir. Pero, por otra, la chica no podía dejarlo en medio de la calle, donde se expondrían a toda clase de peligros.

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó Korra emocionada al recordar que la reconstrucción de la antigua arena pro control iba a mitad de camino, y que de seguro les daría amparo durante la noche.

A pesar de los tropiezos, Korra y Mako llegaron a la antigua arena, la cual se encontraba cercada con señales de "peligro" y vayas de construcción. La Avatar dudo por un instante que fuera una buena idea dormir en un edificio en aquel estado, sin embargo, no podía llevar al maestro fuego a la isla del templo del aire, si Tenzin veía al chico en aquel estado él tendría muchos problemas, sin mencionar que el maestro aire perdería toda la confianza en él.

Korra arrastró pesadamente a Mako a través de las escaleras, en tanto que este luchaba por no caerse. Finalmente, Korra llegó al sótano donde solían vivir Mako y Boilin y dejó al chico en el viejo sofá rojo que aún permanecía en un extremo de la habitación, junto con otras cajas con pertenencias del par de hermanos.

Mako bufó al caer pesadamente y se puso boca arriba con dificultad mientras abría sus ojos en dirección a Korra.

— Espera…— murmuró Mako— no te vayas, no me dejes… — suspiró. Por un momento, a la chica le pareció que aquello sonaba como una súplica, y que detrás de aquella petición había algo más profundo.

— Solo voy por un vaso de agua— Korra caminó hasta la cocina improvisada al otro lado del sótano, en donde encontró una caja con elementos de cocina. Korra no encontró vasos, pero encontró una vieja jarra de metal así que la tomó y sirvió agua en ella.

— Toma esto— dijo la chica mientras le pasaba el agua. Mako trató de tomarlo, pero sus temblorosas manos no se lo permitieron, y, antes de que dejara caer el recipiente, Korra lo sostuvo y lo puso suavemente en los labios del chico.

— Ah… Mako— suspiró Korra mientras le daba de beber— tú no te comportas así, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? y ¿dónde está Asami?

— Peleamos y se fue— dijo rápidamente Mako antes de volver tomar agua.

— No debió irse de aquella manera…— opinó Korra pensativamente— debió avisarnos, o ayudarte o…

— ptff… — bufó Mako— eso es lo que me molesta de ti.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Korra ofendida.

— Asami se molestó y decidió dejarnos ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? No todos podemos ser perfectos— dijo Mako en tanto se acomodaba en el sofá. Por su parte, Korra se enfadó tanto, que decidió guardar silencio y atravesar la sala para evitar una pelea innecesaria, ya que si continuaba de aquella manera, de seguro le daría un puñetazo en la cara.

Mako miro a Korra desde su silla junto al gigantesco ventanal de su apartamento. El maestro fuego estaba seguro de que esta vez se había excedido, de seguro Korra estaría furiosa con él, de eso no tenía duda, y una parte suya, sabía que no podía culparla. Finalmente, el chico tomo un valor insospechado, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

— Korra... — dijo el maestro fuego mientras se tambaleaba. La Avatar no respondió, tan sólo le dirigió una despectiva mirada por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunto la chica casi agresivamente.

— Sólo quiero disculparme, creo que lo arruine todo, te arruine la noche a ti, a Boilin, a Asami e inclusive a Tanho... — murmuro Mako poniendo un énfasis de desprecio en el último nombre —supongo que ustedes dos se estaban divirtiendo, supongo que no debí intervenir— comento amargamente el maestro fuego.

—Mako... — exhalo Korra algo exasperada — en realidad no quiero escuchar excusas por ahora— respondió la Avatar fríamente.

— Por favor Korra, me estoy disculpando, tu sabes que para mí no es fácil, pero realmente lo estoy intentando, por favor, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo. Puedo soportar que cualquiera me odie, pero tú no

— ¿Incluso Asami? — pregunto Korra tentando su suerte. En aquel momento Mako comenzó a carcajear extremadamente fuerte, de una forma en que la chica jamás lo había escuchado hacerlo.

— Creo que es demasiado tarde para Asami y para mi, Korra. Ella ya me odia, y a mí no me interesa— comento Mako desinteresadamente en un tono que dejaba ver claramente lo ebrio que se encontraba

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo— murmuro Korra — tú debes permanecer con ella para que...

— ¿Para qué? Para que tú puedas estar libre de remordimientos por haber enviado a su papá a la cárcel, o para que puedas tener el camino libre e irte con alguien— preguntó firmemente Mako. Aquello hirió a Korra, pero ella decidió no empezar una pelea, considerando que él aún estaba ebrio. Pero, aun así, no podía creer que el chico se estuviera comportando de una manera tan infantil, por no decir cursi, ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse en su vida privada después de que ella se hubiera hecho a un lado para que Asami y él pudieran ser felices?

— Ese no es tu problema, además, cierra la boca, estás haciendo el ridículo, pareces uno de esos personajes de las radio novelas — respondió Korra en voz baja, y con un gesto cargado de ira.

— Korra... Tu no. Entiendes, esto es...

— Complicado, ya lo sé, ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto— dijo Korra con algo de amargura. En ese momento Mako se tambaleo hacia ella, acercándose un poco más, y tomó su barbilla suavemente.

—Korra, lo lamento, yo estaba confundido, ahora sé que es lo que quiero. Pero tú eres tan...

— Exasperante, molesta, impaciente, ya sé cuáles son mis defectos Mako, no necesitas recordármelo —dijo Korra con amargura.

—No. Yo iba a decir que eres perfecta- murmuro Mako en voz baja

— No te burles de mí—gruñó Korra.

— No me estoy burlando, estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú eres perfecta, nunca había conocido nadie como tú, tan valiente, leal y desinteresada. La verdad, es que cuando has crecido en las calles no te es fácil confiar en las personas, pero, cuando estoy contigo, toda mi irá desaparece, es como si tuvieras el poder de disipar todo lo malo. Korra, escúchame— pidió el chico mientras que con dificultad se ponía frente a ella y la tomaba por los hombros — a veces cuando estoy contigo me siento intimidado, no porque seas la Avatar, sino porque he descubierto que eres diferente, es en esos momentos en los que me doy cuenta de que no estoy a tu altura. Es por eso que odio que seas tan perfecta.

Korra se quedó en silencio durante algunos momentos, sin saber que decir, o cómo reaccionar, de repente, la chica recordó que Mako se encontraba completamente ebrio, por lo que no debía estar hablando en serio.

— Como digas chico listo— dijo Korra en tono de burla, mientras que pasaba uno de los brazos de Mako por encima de sus hombros y comenzaba a arrastrarlo a través del salón — mañana podrás decirme lo perfecta que crees que soy, por ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir- le recomendó Korra en tanto que dejaba caer el pesado cuerpo de Mako sobre el viejo sillón rojo.

—No— se apresuró a decir Mako— yo no quiero esperar hasta mañana, yo quiero que me escuches ahora — agregó en un tono casi desesperado.

—Yo quiero confesarte todo, porque sé que mañana no tendré el valor para hacerlo.

— Mako... Por favor—insistió Korra— bebiste mucho, no estás pensando bien...

— Eso no es cierto, es la primera vez en semanas que puedo pensar claramente, la verdad es que Asami y yo tan solo estamos juntos porque tu...

— !Suficiente¡ — exclamó Korra en voz alta— realmente no quiero saber acerca de sus problemas conyugales, así que olvídate de que tuvimos esta conversación, y vete de dormir— le ordenó la chica.

Korra se levantó del sillón, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Mako la tomo del antebrazo y la volvió a empujar hacía él nuevamente.

— No tienes porque irte— dijo Mako enredando las palabras por el efecto del alcohol — te prometo que me quedaré callado, vamos Korra, quédate conmigo— le pidió el chico mientras la acercaba a él y hundía su rostro en el arco del cuello de la Avatar.

Mientras tanto, Korra cada vez se sentía más incómoda y confundida, no entendía porque le estaba pasando aquello, una parte de ella quería alejarse de Mako, pues sabía perfectamente que no podían estar juntos, pero, aún así, le era completamente claro que ella no lo había olvidado, su atracción por el maestro fuego seguía viva, y tan fuerte como un par de meses atrás cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos.

— Mako... No creo que sea buena idea— dijo, mientras trataba de liberarse de él.

— Claro que no, esta es la mejor de las ideas, después de todo tú y yo somos amigos... — dijo Mako en tanto tomaba el mentón del Avatar y acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, justo antes de que estos se juntarán, Korra volvió a la realidad y se apresuró a alejarse de él.

— Te dije que no— contestó firmemente Korra en un tono que sacudió el maestro fuego.

Normalmente, Mako hubiera desistido desde el primer momento en que ella lo hubiera rechazado, pero tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que averiguar si realmente toda la escena con Tahno había consistido en algo circunstancial, o si ella en realidad no lo quería más.

— Bien... —dijo Mako resuelto— ¿sabes qué? No me importa, de verdad, yo tengo a Asami, y tú y yo podemos seguir siendo amigos.

— Eso es lo mejor— reconoció Korra sonando algo defraudada.

— Si, pero tengo una condición— advirtió Mako.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunto una muy precavida Korra.

— Dame un beso.

—No.

— Oh por favor Korra... — se quejó Mako como a un niño al que le hubieran quitado algo

— No, de ninguna manera.

— Vamos, no Sería la primera vez que lo hacemos— comentó Mako en un tono casi sugestivo.

— ¡Mako! Prometimos que jamás volveríamos a hablar de eso, además, aquello fue un error ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Boilin? Olvídalo, no volveré a hacerlo.

— Ese beso no fue un error— aseguró Mako casi molesto — yo lo sentí, y estoy seguro de que tu también lo sentiste.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar Korra.

— Tú sabes... Entre los dos hay "algo"— dijo Mako al tiempo que se imponía un incómodo silencio.

— Deja de decir estupideces.

— Vamos Korra, si me das el beso prometo que no te molestaré más y me quedaré dormido— aseguró Mako. Korra tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, y se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de descifrar que hacer.

—Está bien— dijo Korra.

— ¿Está bien? — preguntó Mako sorprendido.

— Si, pero hazlo rápido, no quiero tener que lamentarlo después— dijo Korra completamente fastidiada.

Mako tomo una gran bocanada de aire y humedeció sus labios, esta era su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Por fin podría saber a ciencia cierta sí Korra seguía sintiendo por él lo mismo que un par de meses atrás. Lentamente, el chico se movió unos cuantos centímetros en dirección al Avatar, y con sumo cuidado, tomo la base de su nuca, y la besó lentamente.

Para el maestro fuego fue claro que en aquel beso había fuego, pero no del mismo que él controlaba, era algo diferente, como una especie de electricidad que recorría cada uno de sus músculos. Aquellos instantes le parecieron eternos a Mako, quien se dejó perder en el estupor causado por aquella peligrosa combinación de alcohol y la piel de Korra que lo hacía preguntarse qué pasaría si se aventurara a ir más allá de los bordes de su delgado y brillante vestido azul, o si enredara sus manos en su cabello, el cual, aquella noche caía sobre sus hombros impregnando de su aroma cada movimiento.

Korra trató de alejarse lentamente de Mako, pero él no quería ni podía permitírselo, así que tomó nuevamente con sus dos manos el rostro de Korra y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella. El chico había querido un momento como aquel desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero, desde su primer beso con la Avatar todo había ido de mal en peor, algo en él se desató aquella noche, y por primera vez el estructurado y controlado mundo que Mako construyó a su alrededor sucumbió ante los encantos de aquella impulsiva y loca persona quien parecía tener un extraño poder sobre sus emociones y sus hormonas.

Numerosas veces, Mako se había reprendido a sí mismo por pensar en ella en circunstancias inconvenientes, pero parecía que no había forma alguna para sacarla de su sistema, así que llevado por el efímero sentimiento de confianza que le produjo el alcohol, el maestro fuego se dio dejó llevar y continuó besando a Korra dispuesto a parar únicamente cuando ella así lo quisiera.

— No más — exhaló la chica mientras que ponía las manos en el pecho de Mako y lo apartaba de ella.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste Korra? — pregunto Mako sobrecogido por la intensidad de aquel beso.

— No sé de qué estás hablando— mintió Korra en tanto recuperaba el aliento — yo no sentí nada— dijo.

Por su parte, Mako experimentó una incómoda presión en el pecho, muy parecida al dolor, ella lo había rechazado, y a pesar de que ya había contemplado aquella posibilidad, jamás se había llegado a imaginar que dolería tanto, sencillamente, no podía creer que ella no hubiera sentido aquella chispa. Lo más seguro es que él era un tonto que pensaba que ella aún seguía teniendo sentimientos por él.

— Probablemente, será mejor que no volvamos a hablar de aquel beso. Probablemente, será mejor que tú vuelvas con Asami, y que nos olvidemos que todo esto pasó— murmuró Korra con voz entrecortada. Por un momento, Mako la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Korra había tristeza.

—Estas mintiendo — susurro Mako más para sí mismo que para la chica.

— No, no lo hago, simplemente es lo mejor... — suspiró. Mako analizó por un momento aquellas palabras y se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía algo que Korra se hubiera dicho en varias ocasiones a sí misma, probablemente, la verdad es que ella no quería interponerse en su relación con Asami, ni correr el riesgo de ser rechazada nuevamente. Mako ya no podía deshacer el pasado, pero sí quería darle a entender que él la quería, y mucho.

— Korra yo...

— ¡Suficiente! Ya te di lo que querías, ahora vete a dormir— exclamó la chica algo fastidiada.

— Esta bien— empezó Mako mientras que se dejaba caer en el sillón rojo — me quedaré dormido, pero, por favor Korra permanece conmigo— concluyó el chico mientras la halaba hacia él.

A pesar de lo que Mako había esperado, la Avatar no opuso mayor resistencia, todo lo contrario, delicadamente se dejó caer a su lado mientras que el maestro fuego se acercaba aún más a ella y enredaba sus piernas con las de la maestra agua. Ninguno de los dos tardo en dormirse, Mako se encontraba demasiado alcoholizado y Korra estaba completamente exhausta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Lentamente, Mako se levantó a la mañana siguiente, y se percató de que un molesto brillo le lastimaba los ojos y que un dolor punzante le golpeaba la cabeza como sí se tratara de un martillo. Con mucha dificultad el muchacho se sentó en el viejo sofá rojo hasta que sintió algo a su lado. El maestro fuego volteó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Korra, por un momento, el chico se quedo observando el rostro inerte de la Avatar, fue entonces cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

— Oh no... — exclamó Mako avergonzado al recordar cómo se había caído en la calle, la escena que había dado en frente de Tahno y, lo peor de todo, aquel beso. Por supuesto, no era que no le hubiera gustado, probablemente era la única acción de la que no se arrepentía, sin embargo, no sabía que debía hacer, ni como reaccionaria Korra ante aquello.

En ese momento, la chica a su lado comenzó a removerse suavemente, hasta que abrió los ojos muy lentamente.

— Buenos días— la saludo Mako algo incómodo.

—Hola... — respondió Korra sin dar signos de molestia o resentimiento por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior — ¿ya te encuentras mejor? — preguntó la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Sí, eso creo.

— Supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche— dijo Korra un poco más sería.

—Yo...

— Olvídalo Mako, no quiero saber si recuerdas, sólo quiero que los dos pretendamos. Que no pasó nada.

— Pero...

— Por favor Mako— le pidió Korra en tanto le ponía una mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba con sus enormes ojos suplicantes — es lo mejor, Asami te necesita, y tú la quieres, odiaría que su relación se dañara por mi culpa— dijo. En ese momento, Mako pensó en decirle que en verdad él no quería continuar con Asami, que no era lo mejor que ellos continuarán juntos, y que definitivamente a la que quería era a ella.

— Tienes razón Korra, lo mejor será no lastimar a Asami— asintió Mako, mientras que se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser un miserable cobarde que ni siquiera había tenido las agallas suficientes para enfrentar la verdad y terminar con Asami, a quien había herido sin parar durante las semanas anteriores.

En ese momento, y sin aviso previo, Korra le levanto, caminó hasta el lavaplatos, y humedeció su rostro con un poco de agua. Mako la observó moverse a través de la habitación, mientras que los brillos de los canutillos de su vestido le recordaban las escenas de la noche anterior. Korra bailando con el capitán de los lobo murciélago bajo la tenue luz de aquel club, Korra atrayéndolo con su intensa mirada en los instantes previos a su beso...

— ¡Mako! — Exclamó Korra— te dije que te alistarás para irte. Tenzin nos va a matar — comento la chica en tanto se acomodaba el cabello en una descuidada cola de caballo.

Mako se alistó rápidamente, y juntos volvieron a la isla del Templo del Aire, en una de las burbujas de Korra, y en un silencio arrollador. Una vez en el muelle, el muchacho no tardó en escuchar numerosos pasos de personas que se dirigían hacia ellos. Por su puesto, se trataba de Tenzin acompañado de un par de guardias del Loto Blanco, quien le dedicaron una fría mirada de desconfianza a Mako.

— ¡Korra! Por los espíritus, estaba preocupado por ustedes ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué les sucedió? — preguntó el maestro airé completamente preocupado y descompuesto. Mako tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, y se preparó para decir la verdad, estaba seguro de que no sería agradable, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso significara que su hermano y él se quedarían sin hogar por un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que volviera a conseguir un empleo.

— Lo lamento Tenzin— se apresuró a decir Korra — esto fue mi culpa, yo tomé algunas copas de más, y Mako me llevo a su antigua casa en la arena de pro control mientras yo me recuperaba— aseguró. Por su parte, Mako se quedó estupefacto, no esperaba que Korra fuera a reaccionar de aquella manera, pero, no permitiría que ella asumiera toda la responsabilidad solo por protegerlo.

— Eso no es cierto maestro Tenzin, yo fui quien se embriago anoche, ella me ayudó, incluso me cargó por la calle y…— confesó Mako. En ese momento, el maestro airé dio un paso adelante y puso una firme mano sobre el hombro del chico.

— Mako. No tienes que mentir por protegerla, los dos sabemos a la perfección que Korra no es la persona más sensata del mundo.

— Pero... — trato de decir Mako.

— Suficiente. Korra, te dije que debías ser responsable, pero aún así abusaste de mi confianza, no volverás a salir en un par de meses— sentenció Tenzin con una voz grave que Mako pocas veces lo había escuchado utilizar.

— Si Tenzin— murmuro la chica casi obedientemente.

— Ahora, tienes 20 minutos para alistarte para el entrenamiento de aire control, no te tardes— le ordenó el maestro airé antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

— Nos vemos luego Mako— se despidió Korra antes de dejarlo solo en el muelle.

— No, espera Korra— la detuvo Mako tomándola por el antebrazo— ¿porqué lo hiciste? Yo se que para ti es muy importante que Tenzin piense que eres alguien responsable, pero aún así decidiste mentir por mí.

— Eso no fue nada chico listo, sólo fue una mentira blanca, no quisiera que Tenzin se molestará contigo, eso sería egoísta de mi parte.

— Oh Korra... — suspiró Mako — ¿algún día voy a poder pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí? — pregunto el maestro fuego en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para la persona a su lado, pero sorprendentemente lo que obtuvo fue una ligera sonrisa.

— Tú sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, después de todo ¿para qué son los amigos? — preguntó la chica alegremente antes de marcharse hacia su habitación.

Mako se quedó inmóvil por un momento, después froto su rostro con sus manos y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, con la intención de dormir un poco más. Pero, aún así, el chico sabía que no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente, ya que pensaría en aquella Avatar que contradecía todo lo que él creía saber acerca de las personas, se suponía que todos eran egoístas y algo miserables, pero ella era sencillamente maravillosa, la única persona capaz de darlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Y, a pesar de todo, Mako no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que él no quería ser su amigo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Bien, eso fue todo, espero que le haya gustado, ni se imaginan cuanto me tardé en este fic, creo que lo comencé a escribir en diciembre, y trabajaba en el cada vez que tenía tiempo, por lo que tenía las escenas en mi computadora, en la computadora de mi mamá, en mi celular, en mi Ipad, ¡en todas partes! Y tuve que reunir el fic pedazo a pedazo, con mucha, mucha paciencia. En fin… nos vemos la próxima semana ( considerando que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para escribir) adiós.


End file.
